Generally, the present invention relates to a technique for displaying an electronic document. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method, device, computer program and computer program product for displaying an electronic document with a plurality of pages using a display able to sense vertical movement relative to a screen.
Portable information processing terminals such as smart phones, cell phones, e-book terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), hand-held computers, tablet terminals, netbooks, tablet/personal computers and mobile notebook computers have proliferated in recent years. These portable terminals have small, built-in screens.
Some portable terminals have a display incorporating a touch panel function, and this touch panel function is intended to improve operability. The touch panel function is achieved by incorporating a pressure sensor, proximity sensor or a combination of the two into the display.
Because these terminals are portable, they have a wide variety of uses in business activities, sales activities, sales promotion activities, and activities at construction sites, worksites, manufacturing plants and medical facilities. In these fields, electronic documents with a large amount of information on a single page or electronic documents with a plurality of pages often have to be displayed on a portable terminal.
For example, a portable terminal may be used to check the blueprints or instruction manual of a device at a construction site or worksite, consult product pamphlets, sales manuals or sales promotion manuals during a business activity, sales activity or sales promotion activity, check a process chart for a manufacturing process or a manufacturing instruction manual at a manufacturing plant, or consult a diagnostic image, manual for a device, drug information or pathology information at a medical facility.